


After the Blast

by reylolove44



Series: Extremely NSFW Reylo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Battle of Crait (Star Wars), F/M, Kylo Ren Defects From the First Order, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: What would have happened if Ben woke up first instead of Rey after the lightsaber broke? Maybe something like this. *SMUT WARNING* You can also read this on my fanfiction.net account. New chapters to come.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Extremely NSFW Reylo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Join Me

After destroying her last opponent, Rey looked about the Throne Room. Her eyes widened when she saw Ben trapped in a headlock with the last of Snoke’s guards, his blade close to slitting Ben’s throat. Without a moment to lose, Rey shouted Ben’s name and threw her lightsaber across to him. Ben had looked towards the woman shouting his name and caught the lightsaber just in time, igniting it and ending his torment from the guard. He stared at Rey as the guard’s body slumped to the ground. Then he stood up and threw the guard’s blade to the side while still keeping his eyes locked on the woman who had saved him. She stared back for a beat before looking towards the viewport.

“The fleet! Order them to stop firing - we still have time to save the fleet!” she spoke excitedly as she ran over to the viewport. When she didn’t hear him respond, Rey turned and saw that Ben was staring at where Snoke lay dead at the base of his throne. He clutched her lightsaber tightly in his hand.

“Ben?”

“It’s time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi, the rebels. Let it all die,” Ben began as he turned to walk towards Rey. His eyes held a deep longing in them that Rey was all too familiar with.

“Rey, I want you to join me,” he pleaded. His words sent chills through her body as she watched him stretch out his gloved hand. He still wanted her, desperately, but not in the light.

“We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.”

“Don’t do this Ben. Please don’t go this way,” Rey cried with tears in her eyes. After what they had just done together, she couldn’t believe he still wanted to be on the Dark Side. She wanted Ben Solo and all she heard was Kylo Ren.

“No, no, you’re still holding on! Let go!” Ben shouted. He hated watching the tears stream down Rey’s face, but he wanted her with him in the present. They could create something brand new together for the galaxy to behold. She had to know that she was his everything and she was the only one he wanted at his side through it all. He tried to calm himself as he continued walking towards her, not wanting to scare her off.

“You come from nothing, but you’re everything to me. Join me,” he spoke softly, extending his hand towards her again. Ben watched as Rey’s eyes went down to his hand. He stepped even closer to her, pulsing his hand open further to emphasize his desire for her hand in his. Her eyes flicked back up to his, her chest breathing heavily.

“Please,” Ben whispered. Rey exhaled deeply, the tears still streaking down her face. Slowly she reached her hand up to Ben’s. His eyes glowed with anticipation. This was it. She was finally going to join him and be at his side always. The joy in his eyes broke Rey’s heart as her true intentions were about to be revealed. She wanted Ben’s hand but all she could see before her still was Kylo Ren. Rey couldn’t join him. 

Keeping her eyes locked on him, she reached out with the Force to grab the lightsaber. Before it reached her hand, she struggled to pull it towards her because Ben had reached out for it as well. The lightsaber hung in the air between them, shaking violently as both battled for it. Both were shocked at how equally matched they were. No matter how hard either pulled on the lightsaber, it still hung right in between them. Finally the lightsaber cracked in half and the force of the breakage knocked both of them back. Ben and Rey fell to the floor unconscious.


	2. Waking Up

Ben was the first to come to. He sat up from where he was knocked away and looked across to find Rey still unconscious. He stood up slowly and walked over to her, kneeling down as he reached her. She looked so peaceful given what had just happened and Ben couldn’t resist but reach his hand out to caress her cheek. If only she knew how much he cared for her, how much he loved her. Then she would join him. Settling in his resolve, Ben carefully scooped Rey into his arms and headed towards Snoke’s escape craft. It was closer to the throne room and they could leave immediately to his own personal Star Destroyer. He also made sure to pocket the broken pieces of the lightsaber. It was his by blood, after all. 

As he held Rey in his arms, he couldn’t help but let a very small smile cross his lips. He had wanted to hold her again so much since he had back in the forest on Takodana and never thought he would get the opportunity to be this close to her physically again. Ben had hoped that if he were to hold her again, she would be awake to see the joys of their closeness. He held her close as he walked up the ramp of Snoke’s escape craft and laid her down gently on the cot just beside the cockpit. She still looked so peaceful and so very beautiful. Ben brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear before tearing himself away from her to start up the ship. He set a course for his Star Destroyer and only hoped that when she woke up, she would see things his way and decide to be with him.


	3. Regaining Consciousness

Rey slowly started to come to a few moments after Ben had started to pilot Snoke’s escape craft. She rubbed her eyes to clear the blurriness and looked about her surroundings. Her eyes fell onto the back of Ben’s head. She couldn’t help but get lost in his lush, black curls that she so desperately wanted to run her fingers through. Shaking herself out of these thoughts, she instinctively reached for the lightsaber and found it wasn’t on her belt. That’s when it all came rushing back to her: Ben’s plea, their battle over the lightsaber, it blasting apart in half, then blackness. 

She kicked herself for letting all this happen. She was too rash with her actions and caused the lightsaber to break. Her emotions clouded her judgement, which Luke Skywalker had mentioned to her on more than one occasion. Now the lightsaber was left behind on Snoke’s ship and she was defenseless against Ben’s lightsaber, should he use it on her. Her eyes drifted back up to Ben and wandered down to his belt where his lightsaber was kept. Being as cautious as possible, Rey reached out with the Force to try and grab his lightsaber for the second time today. It flew into her grip with ease and she stood up from the cot and walked over to Ben.

Watching her steps, Rey made her way over to Ben. She didn’t plan on hurting him. But she did want to show him who was in charge of this whole situation. Standing behind him, she quickly ignited his lightsaber and brought it by his throat. She instantly thought of when he had done this when they first met. Although she had been terrified of him, she couldn’t help but feel the thrill of it all. An adventure she never thought she would be on from all the monotonous years she had spent on Jakku. Rey watched as Ben calmly put the ship on autopilot and slowly turned to face her. She kept her hand on his lightsaber as steady as she could as he stood up out of his seat and walked towards her. They stared at each other silently while their bond crackled with emotions back and forth.

“You feel it, don’t you?” Ben asked, a small smile playing at his lips. He had felt her wake up but wanted to see what her intentions were out of curiosity. This woman was always so intriguing to him.

“Feel what?”

“The darkness inside you. It’s always been there. That’s why you were called to the cave you told me about. There is a darker power inside you, Rey. Don’t be afraid of it.” He kept moving towards her slowly and Rey tried her best to keep his lightsaber at his neck. But as he moved forward, she kept moving back until she was up against the wall. Ben looked her up and down and she couldn’t help but feel the draw to him she tried desperately to ignore.

“You have more power than you realize, Rey. Give in to it. Surrender to the power that calls us both,” he spoke seductively. His words sent chills down her spine that excited her. Her hand slowly started to fall from where she had been keeping it and Ben took this opportunity to grasp her wrist and bring it above her head as he moved closer still to her, their bodies now touching. Rey dropped the lightsaber and it shut off as it hit the floor. With her free hand, she grabbed Ben’s shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss that stunned him for just a moment. He smiled against her lips as he kissed her back, pressing into her lips hungrily. Rey ran her fingers through Ben’s hair and gripped him tightly, causing him to groan into her mouth. She moaned as his lips moved from her mouth down to her throat, her voice hitching slightly as he bit her gently. He left his mark on her like she had left her mark on him from their duel on Starkiller Base.

Before they could continue, the ship began to beep, informing them that they had reached Ben’s Star Destroyer. Ben kissed Rey gently and let his fingers intertwine with hers as he pulled her towards the pilot’s seat. He sat down and began to pilot the ship into the main hanger as he felt Rey sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his hair. She sighed deeply and it made Ben’s heart flutter.

“So…what are you going to do with me?” she asked quietly. He kissed her forehead softly as he landed the ship inside the hanger. Then he looked deeply into her eyes, a mischievous grin on his face that he felt made Rey excited through their bond. He leaned closed to her ear, his breath tickling her there.

“Everything,” he whispered as he carried her in his arms off the ship and towards his quarters.


	4. The Elevator Ride

Ben carried Rey all the way until they reached an elevator. He set her down gently as the doors opened and he followed her inside. After pressing one of the buttons, he stepped back as the doors closed, standing as close to Rey as he could, his shoulder touching hers. He looked over at her and saw that she was smiling, her cheeks a slight pink. He smiled and leaned in close to her ear, his breath tickling her and sending chills down her spine. She giggled slightly and turned a little bit away to avoid the tickles, which made Ben grin even wider. He stepped forward and was now directly behind her, his chest touching her back as he leaned down towards her neck, nuzzling her gently with his nose.

“What are you thinking right now?” he asked softly, still nuzzling her tenderly.

“Can’t you see into my mind? Aren’t you the one who said, ‘I can take whatever I want?’” Rey teased, feeling her skin tingle every time she felt him nuzzle into her. Ben chuckled and this sound nearly sent Rey over the edge. She loved hearing this sound and wanted more of it. 

“It’s much more exciting hearing it from your lips,” he purred into her ear as he slid his arms around her waist, holding her close as his lips began to trail soft kisses down her neck. A moan escaped Rey’s lips as the elevator beeped and it stopped at their destination. Rey turned quickly with a sneaky grin on her face and ran right out of the elevator, looking over her shoulder teasingly. Ben grinned back and chased her down the hall. He could hear her giggles as he ran after her and sped up quickly, right at her heels. Rey quickly turned a corner and paused for a moment to catch her breath but soon found herself with her back up against the wall, Ben right in front of her panting. His hands held her wrists which he placed above her head as he stared down into her beautiful eyes. 

“You know I’ve been crazy about you since we first met?” he whispered, not letting his gaze leave Rey’s. She sighed and smiled at him, which made his heart flutter faster than any starship going into lightspeed. 

“Wow, I had no idea. I mean, I shot at you when I first saw you. I didn’t want anything to do with you,” Rey replied, guilt plaguing her words but knowing she felt safe in being honest with him like he was always honest with her. That was something that Rey found continually drove her to Ben. He was the only person in the galaxy who had been truthful with her and always put her first, no matter who she was. Ben gave her a small smile as he laced his fingers with hers.

“You may not have wanted anything to do with me, but your eyes told me otherwise,” his deep voice responded back, seducing Rey even further than she thought possible. Ben began kissing her neck and squeezed her hands gently, chuckling as he heard her moan in delight. 

“You drive me crazy, Rey. I can’t think of anything else but you. You are always on my mind,” he continued as he let one of her hands go so he could pull down the top of her shirt so her shoulder was exposed, kissing and nipping at her playfully as she continued to writhe against him.

“I knew you were the one the minute I laid eyes on you. Every time we have shared our special connection through the Force, you have no idea how hard it was to hold back from just grabbing you and giving you everything, anything you could possibly want,” he spoke further, his gaze returning to Rey’s face as he caressed her cheek tenderly. His thumb brushed her bottom lip and he pulled her into a gentle kiss. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, turning him so his back was no against the wall.

“Why didn’t you?” she asked, kissing his strong jawline and enjoying watching his eyes close at the pleasure she was able to provide him with.

“Well, I didn’t want to scare you away. I care for you so much, Rey, and I don’t want to lose you. If I came on too strong, then I would lose you indefinitely,” he spoke softly, trying his best to focus on his words as Rey continued to kiss his cheek down to his neck. She stopped for a moment to look into his beautiful eyes and placed her hand gingerly on his cheek, smiling up at him.

“We are bound through the Force, Ben. It took me a while to realize how important you are to me, but I can’t possibly keep on with my life without you being a part of it. I…I love you, Ben,” she admitted aloud. Ben looked down at her, scooped her up into his arms, and kissed her so deeply. When they pulled apart for air, he placed his forehead against Rey’s and listened to their hearts beating through their bond.

“I love you too, Rey. I always have and I always will,” he whispered back, taking her lips again with his and moaning into her mouth as she ran her fingers through his thick, wavy hair. Their kisses continued until they heard heavy footsteps making their way down the corridor next to them. Ben quickly shielded Rey from the entrance and took her by the hand, leading them to his quarters, which were thankfully not that far from where they were. They ran together and stopped a few moments later at the last door in the hall. Ben placed punched in a code and the door slid open quickly for them. He turned to Rey and smiled at the grin on her face, pulling her into his quarters as the door slid shut behind them. They were alone together at last.


	5. The First Time

As soon as the door shut, Ben turned to look at Rey. She had walked across his quarters to the large window that showcased the nearby system. It was truly spectacular to behold and Ben couldn’t fight the smile crossing his face as he felt Rey’s excitement over what she gazed out towards. He walked up to her and stood by her side drinking in the view before them. A small sigh escaped Rey’s lips as she continued to gaze out of the window.

“It’s so beautiful,” she whispered. Ben’s eyes never left her as he slid his hand into her hand, entwining their fingers.

“The most beautiful thing in the galaxy,” he whispered back, squeezing her hand gently. Rey turned her gaze to see Ben looking at her and blushed. He was talking about her, not the system outside the window. She turned to face him fully and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking deeply into his dark, brown eyes that always made her feel so safe. Ben in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, laying his forehead against her own. Their breathing became synchronized and they stood their together for a while, feeling the peaceful balance flow between them and around them. 

Running her fingers through his hair, Rey pulled Ben into a tender kiss and sighed as he hugged her tightly to him, deepening the kiss as his tongue fought with her tongue. Ben’s hands slowly trailed down and squeezed her behind gently, eliciting a moan from Rey that came into his mouth. Smiling against her lips, he continued to kiss her as they walked over towards where his bed was. Rey was so caught up in their kisses that when her legs reached the side of his bed, it caught her off guard and she fell backwards onto the bed with Ben following suit, landing right on top of her. Ben instantly checked to make sure she was okay and found her giggling, which lead to some chuckles from him as well. After their laughter died down, Rey looked into Ben’s face and placed her hand on his cheek, feeling shivers run down her spine as Ben turned his face just enough to kiss her palm lovingly. 

“Ben, I…I’ve never done this before…any of this…but I want to show you how much I love you…I just hope I can please you as much as you please me,” Rey confessed, stroking his cheek and brushing some of his hair out of his face. Ben stared down at her in a way that filled Rey up with so many emotions. No one had ever looked at her like this before and she wanted to memorize every part of his face so she would never forget it. Ben smiled at her and kissed her softly on her lips before pulling back to look at her once more.

“You are my first, Rey. The love I have for you is something I’ve never experienced before…but, we will find out together,” he replied, pulling her into another kiss that was filled with his love for her. When they pulled apart this time, Rey made a move to sit up and Ben sat directly in front of her. They sat together on his bed gazing at each other and Ben felt a tingle go through him as Rey smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him.

“Then let’s become one,” she whispered against his lips before he pressed his lips back onto hers and they fell into each other’s embrace. Ben pulled her close as their kisses continued and felt Rey pulling at his shirt, which he raised his arms up so she could take it off of him. His chest was now bare before her and Rey couldn’t help but gawk at him. She walked her fingers up along his torso and enjoyed seeing Ben close his eyes in pleasure at her touch, a soft moan escaping his lips she loved so much. Rey then ran her hands all over his torso slowly massaging him.

“When I saw you like this before, I had to fight everything within me not to reach out and touch you,” she whispered, leaning in towards his ear and feeling him shudder. 

“Your touch sets my skin on fire, Rey. I’m yours,” he responded, kissing her neck and thriving off of the sound she made when his lips kissed and sucked her delicate skin. He made a move to remove Rey of her top and she helped him as he had helped her. Now both bare-chested before one another, they took each other in and pressed together so that their bare skin was connected at last.

“You are so beautiful, Rey,” Ben breathed as he wrapped his arms around her back. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so he lay on top of her. He trailed his lips from her cheek to her neck and down towards her breasts. Rey moaned at his touch and her breath hitched slightly when he took one of her breasts into his mouth. He sucked on it and massaged the other breast. He then switched his work and grinned as he felt Rey writhing beneath him. Without warning, Rey flipped them both over so now she was straddled over him. She could feel his erection through his pants and gently began to grind against him, watching as he threw his head back at the feeling. They had then removed their pants and Rey lined herself up so his erection was just touching her entrance. She sat down slowly and they both groaned in pleasure. Ben gripped her hips as she began to slowly ride him. Their speed increased and their moans of pleasure grew louder as they came close to their climaxes. Ben flipped Rey over and thrust into her deeply as their lips connected once more. After a few more thrusts, they both came together and were left with heavy breaths as they came down from the intense pleasure they had experienced. Ben had rolled off of Rey but pulled her close to his chest as he pulled the covers up, tucking them into his bed. Rey rested her head against his chest and smiled at hearing his heartbeat. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

“I love you Ben.”

“I love you more Rey.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, exhausted from their battle against Snoke’s guards and their first time, both fueled by the passion they had for one another. They were at last, finally balanced.


	6. Take Me Again

As they slept together, Rey had fit against Ben so perfectly. Her back was connected to his chest as they slept, his arm draped over her lovingly. They had been sleeping for a few hours before Ben stirred and woke up. As his eyes adjusted, he still couldn’t believe that the woman he loved, the woman he had always wanted and needed in his life, was asleep next to him. He smiled to himself as his eyes wandered her naked body that wasn’t covered by his blanket. Careful not to disturb her, he gently trailed his fingertips along her shoulder and down her arm to her hand. He clasped it in his own hand and kissed her shoulder softly. Ben would do whatever it took to make sure he was able to wake up next to Rey every day for the rest of his life. 

He felt Rey begin to stir and kissed her shoulder again, trailing his lips up to her neck as she sighed. She reached a hand up to his cheek and stroked him lovingly, feeling his lips again kiss her palm and practically sending her over the edge once more. The effect this man had on her was remarkable and being able to finally give in to her feelings for him was more than she ever wanted. She loved him more than words can truly say and she sent him her feelings to him through their bond. 

“Last night was the best night of my life, Ben,” Rey whispered as she snuggled closer to him. She could feel the beginnings of his erection against her behind and felt herself start to get wet all over again. Ben kissed her neck and ground into her behind, eliciting a moan from Rey that drove him insane. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to be with you, Rey. And now that I get to wake up next to you, I’m the luckiest man in the galaxy. I will give you everything and anything you want, always,” Ben replied as he ground into her again, both groaning together at the pleasure. 

“Take me again Ben,” she spoke and breathed deeply as he thrust into her from behind. Their moans bled together as their bodies moved and thrust as one. It didn’t take them long to come together once again, but it was just as amazing as before. Rey slowly turned to face Ben and they kissed deeply. She laid her head on his chest as she had last night and Ben hugged her close. His fingers stroked her back gently as he kissed her forehead softly. 

“I want to take you somewhere special, Rey. I want to take you to where my grandparents spent a lot of time together, a planet called Naboo. Will you go with me?” he asked. Rey looked up at him and smiled, kissing his full lips with as much passion as she could muster.

“Of course, Ben,” she replied before he crashed his lips into hers. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few more beats before Rey made the move to get out of his bed to redress herself. She felt him looking at her bare body and grinned slyly at him.

“Are we going to go? Or are we just going to stay in bed all day?” she asked mischievously. Ben chuckled and slowly got out of bed to stand in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled down at her.

“Which would you prefer?” he replied with an equally mischievous look in his eyes. Rey giggled and they were consumed by one another once again, taking each other on the floor of his quarters. As soon as they finished, they began to pack and get ready for their trip. They could barely stay away from one another but managed to get one bag packed with some extra clothes. Rey had seen some dresses that Ben packed and looked questioningly at Ben. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers gently.

“In the event that we ever would be together, I did have some dresses made up for you. If they are not what you like, we can certainly find some other clothes when we reach Naboo -” he began but was stopped when Rey’s lips crashed into his. Ben pulled her close and deepened their kiss. When they pulled apart for air, Rey looked into his eyes with tears brimming in hers.

“No one has ever done something like that for me,” she admitted, feeling so much love for Ben and feeling his love in return through their bond. Ben kissed her again and looked back at her.

“I will do whatever it takes to make sure you feel as loved as you always should be,” he replied. They kissed once more before heading back to his ship. Ben set the course for Naboo and held Rey’s hand as they traveled through hyperspace.


	7. Trip to Naboo

The ship came out of hyperspace and Rey’s eyes opened wide. Before her was truly the jewel of the entire galaxy: Naboo. Ben looked across to Rey and smiled at her wonder. He hoped to be able to show her everything the galaxy had to offer. Or, at least as much as he could in their lives together. Taking Rey to Naboo was an idea he had had for a while but was starting to feel nervous about the next step in his plan. Knowing her previous responses to him asking her to join him were complete failures Ben was hoping he would be able to find success here where his grandparents fell in love.

Ben brought his ship to one of the landing pads just outside the capital city of Theed while Rey continued to marvel at the gorgeous planet before her. They landed and Rey ran off the ship eagerly to take in the scenery, Ben chuckling as he ran to catch up with her. Rey stood at the edge of the ship’s ramp and took a deep breath through her nose as she closed her eyes, letting the surroundings completely envelope her. She thought that Takodana was the most beautiful planet she had ever been to. But Naboo provided her wrong. Rey turned to Ben and grinned at him as she took his hand in her own, grinning wider at the smile on his face. 

He lead her over to the speeder port and they hoped on one that took them to a marvelous lake country. They disembarked from the speeder and took one of the boats across the water to a truly wonderful lake house. As the boat came to a stop, Ben hopped out and turned to offer Rey his hand but found she had already hopped off and was ready to explore the house. He chuckled once again at her eagerness and followed her to the top step of the house. They opened the door together and were truly taken aback in awe of how tremendous the house was. Ben set their bag down and was quickly whisked to the balcony outside by Rey, pulling on his hand so quickly she almost pulled him over in her excitement. 

They came to the edge of the balcony and looked out across the lake. Rey wrapped Ben’s arms around her waist and sighed as he nuzzled his nose into her neck, feeling his chest against her back. He kissed her softly on her neck before resting his head against her cheek, his breath at her ear.

“My grandparents came here when my grandfather was assigned to protect my grandmother from being assassinated by the Separatists. They didn’t like what she was doing to unite the galaxy and decided that she needed to be taken care of,” Ben shared as he held Rey close.

“Hmm, that sounds vaguely familiar,” Rey teased, poking fun at how Ben was always chasing after her.

“I never wanted to kill you, Rey. I just wanted you to join me. If my grandfather hadn’t been assigned to look after my grandfather, I would not be here,” he continued, his lips traveling from her temple to her cheek.

“I would not be able to hold you,” he spoke as his lips moved from her cheek down her neck.

“I would not be able to kiss you,” he whispered as his lips touched her shoulder, feeling Rey shudder at his touch.

“My life would not be complete then,” Rey responded through her panting breaths. She turned to face Ben and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking deeply into his eyes.

“You are the best thing that has happened to me. For years I had been waiting for my family to come back to me on Jakku. When I first met Maz on Takodana, she said that the belonging I was seeking wasn’t behind me but ahead. I realized as I grew closer to you that you were the one I was waiting for,” she spoke softly, twirling her fingers in his luscious black locks. Ben smiled at her and felt tears brimming in his eyes as he looked at the woman he loved who was pouring her heart out to him. He leaned down and kissed her gently before enveloping her in a tight embrace that seemed to go on for lightyears. They pulled back to look at each other and placed their foreheads against one another, their bond humming between them.

“Let’s get unpacked and settled in. Then we can explore the lake together,” Ben spoke after a while. Rey nodded and let Ben take her by the hand back into the house. She picked up their bag and they walked into the bedroom together. Rey couldn’t help but notice a blush start to crawl across Ben’s face as he looked about the room.

“There’s…there’s only one bedroom…but I hope you are alright with -” Ben began but was silenced by Rey’s fingertip on his lips. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and beamed at him.

“Ben, we have shared the same bed together already. What makes you think I would be opposed to doing it again?” she answered seductively, trailing her finger from his lips down his strong jawline. Rey then turned with a wink to walk towards the bed. Ben grinned and rushed to her, picking Rey up and landing on the bed with her. Her giggles filled the room as she fought to get control. Ben played along and his laughs echoed across the room mixing with her laughs.

“Try to escape, my scavenger. Try to escape,” he taunted playfully as he nuzzled her neck. Rey squealed with glee and fought to flip him over. She was unable to as he pinned her arms down beside her head in his unbreakable grasp. They paused to look at one another, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breaths. Rey then leaned up just a little bit to close the small gap between them and hungrily kissed Ben. He kissed her back with the same hunger and their clothes were quickly strewn all over the floor as they took each other once again. Their passion continued long into the afternoon until they both became hungry enough for food and were forced to put a pause on their fun.


	8. You Are My Forever

Ben and Rey each got dressed to have dinner together out on the balcony of the lake house. Ben wore black pants with a black long-sleeved shirt that opened just enough to see a little bit of his chest. Rey wore a black floor-length dress that opened in the back. The opening went down until the small of her back and it was tied at the top in a halter fashion. They were both barefoot. When she saw Ben, she couldn’t help but marvel at how handsome and comfortable he looked. This was Ben Solo. Ben couldn’t take his eyes off of Rey and how gorgeous she looked. She had never worn a dress before but was pulling it off, especially how it clung to her beautiful figure. He walked over and kissed her tenderly on the cheek before offering his arm to her. Rey gladly took it and they walked arm in arm to have some food. 

Their dinner was set out on the balcony and was lit by candlelight, the Nabooian sunset aglow behind it. Ben pulled out Rey’s seat for her and then took his own seat across from her. They both found that it seemed they were too far away from each other so Ben moved his chair to sit closer to Rey. The dinner was complete bliss for the two of them. Their bond grew stronger as did their love for one another. They were alone and no one could stop them. 

After dinner, they went for a walk hand in hand along the outside of the lake house. They heard music drifting across the water from a nearby island, loud enough that it felt as if they were right there listening to it being played. Ben playfully spun Rey around and pulled her close, his hand on her waist as he held her other hand tightly in his. They began to sway to the music and Ben noticed Rey watching her feet, a slight blush crossing her face.

“What is it?” he asked inquisitively.

“I…I’ve never danced before,” Rey admitted. Ben chuckled lightly and pulled her closer to him before dipping her gently. She giggled at the move and looked into his eyes that seemed to be sparkling under the moonlight. He pulled her back up slowly with their faces centimeters apart.

“It’s ok. I’ll lead,” Ben whispered. They swayed about along the shoreline of the lake, the water lapping playfully at their bare feet. He spun her out and watched as Rey extended her arms towards the sky before spinning back into his waiting arms. Rey’s smile never left her face as Ben lead her through their dance, noting his own smile play across his lips and shine within his eyes. The music stopped after a while but they swayed together for just a bit longer. Rey leaned her head against Ben’s chest as he rested his head next to hers. They pulled apart just enough to gaze into each other’s eyes before their lips connected. Every kissed they shared felt like their very first and this one ignited the spark that live within them once more. 

“For someone who has never danced before, you really are quite graceful,” Ben spoke, a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Rey with all the love he felt for her. Rey blushed and giggled at his remark.

“Well, I have a great teacher,” she replied, kissing his cheek tenderly. Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and then walked along the shoreline back towards the front of the lake house, Rey leaning her head against them as they walked. Her head all of a sudden snapped up when the water touched her bare feet again and she laughed as it tickled her. Ben chuckled and kissed her temple. Rey turned to him with a gleam in her eye and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him close to her.

“Would you like to go for a swim?” she asked, rather seductively Ben thought. He kissed her and nodded, watching as she stepped back from him and turned to face the water. She untied the top of her dress and Ben watched as it pooled at her feet. Rey looked glorious in the moonlight. Ben followed suit and removed his clothing. Taking him by the hand, Rey lead him into the water until they were waist deep. The water was warm against their bare bodies and they stood closely together looking at the moon above, Ben wrapping his arm around Rey’s waist. She leaned into them and they watched the moon continue to rise as the water moved around them. 

“I could stay here forever with you,” Rey breathed out as she snuggled closer to Ben. His heart couldn’t help but flutter at her words and he hugged her tightly, now wrapping both his arms around her and kissing her neck softly.

“You are my forever,” he whispered into her ear. Rey turned her face so she could kiss him, laying her head against his shoulder as he continued to hold her from behind, her hand snaking up to caress his cheek. They kissed and held each other in the water for some time before heading back into the lake house to share their bed together once more, their voices of pleasure ringing out into the night.


	9. Waterfall Meadows

Rey woke up first the next morning. The rays of the morning sun came streaming in through the open window and she had to pinch herself to reminder herself that she was really there with the man she loved so dearly. She gazed at him as he slept next to her, deep in his sleep. Rey smiled and gently brushed his hair out of his face and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He was the most wonderful person in her life and it was still hard to believe that they were together at last. 

Slowly and without trying to wake him, she grabbed a robe that was by her, put it on, and walked outside to enjoy the morning sunlight. This truly was the most beautiful place and she soaked in the sunlight as she closed her eyes, listening to the world around her. The sun didn’t seem as hostile here and she wanted to soak it all up. Through the Force, she sensed that Ben had woken up and was walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her and sending shivers down her spine.

“Good morning, my love,” she replied back, turning to wrap her arms around him and kiss him deeply. Rey never got tired of kissing his full lips and knew she would never tire of sharing anything and everything with him. Her love for Ben ran so deep and she hoped he knew how much she loved him. Ben hugged her close to him and breathed her in, still so thankful for all this time he was able to spend with her. Today he would ask her the one question that would solidify everything they felt for one another. He saw her love for him as clearly as the sunlight above them, but it was still normal for him to feel nervous.

“I want to take you to the waterfall meadows today. It’s a truly spectacular place and I know you’ll love it,” Ben shared as he continued to hug Rey, giving her a squeeze. She squeezed him back and pulled back to look into his face. Rey knew she would never get tired of seeing his smile or how his eyes lit up so often now.

“It sounds perfect. We can have a picnic there!” she exclaimed. Ben kissed her softly and they returned to their room to get dressed for their outing. As Rey began to slip on a particularly stunning blue dress that ran down to her ankles, Ben slipped something quickly into his pocket so Rey wouldn’t notice. He also tried to block his thoughts about the object from Rey in order for his plan to fully work and surprise her. 

They took a boat out to the waterfall meadows and Rey was astonished at the view. It was absolutely tremendous. Ben and Rey walked hand in hand together and found a nice spot for their picnic. Ben set out the blanket as Rey began to unpack the food, pulling out an interestingly-shaped fruit she had never seen before. He looked over and saw her staring at the fruit and chuckled lightly.

“It’s a pear. They are a staple here on Naboo. It’s one of my favorites and I always try to have some when I can. I can’t remember the last time I had a pear,” he shared. Rey turned to him and snuggled close to him on the blanket. She held out the pear in front of his lips and he took a bite from it. He smiled and she watched as the juices ran down his cheeks. Rey leaned forward and kissed him where the juices fell, carefully lapping up the delicious nectar. Ben took the pear from Rey’s hand and held it out for her to try. She took a bite and was met with one of the most scrumptious tastes she had ever experienced. Rey smiled and Ben smiled back as they enjoyed the pear together. 

After their picnic, they walked about the grass and flowers surrounding them, fingers interlaced the entire time. Ben leaned down and picked one of the flowers and placed it behind Rey’s ear lovingly. She smiled and kissed his cheek in return. They stayed all morning and into the afternoon, laying on the picnic blanket and staring up into the blue sky speckled with puffy white clouds. Ben sat up on an elbow and looked down at Rey, smiling at her awe-filled expression. He never got tired of seeing how she took in the galaxy. It made him realize how he never stopped to appreciate the places he had been to as fully as she does. But now he would have the opportunity to do so with someone worth sharing the galaxy with.

“Rey?” 

She sat up at hearing her name and looked into his face. Something was off, but she was unable to see into his mind. He was blocking her for some reason and it troubled her suddenly. What is he thinking about that he doesn’t want me to know? she wondered. They had been so open and honest with each other that it was a strange occurrence to be cut off from him.

“I’m shielding you from my thoughts because I want to do this right,” Ben responded to her thoughts about him. Rey nodded and trusted him, knowing that whatever it was hiding he was about to share with her now. He took a deep breath and looked deeply into her eyes as she stared back at him.

“Rey, when my grandparents were here, they weren’t just here under orders. They fell in love here. They got married here. This was the birthplace of their love and I can appreciate how their love grew here. They had planned to raise their children here together before everything changed. My grandparents loved each other and were prepared to spend their lives together for forever.”

Ben paused and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box that he held tightly in his hand. Rey drank in every word of his story and waited patiently for him to continue, even though her thoughts were running rampantly through her mind of what he could be holding. He took another deep breath and continued, reaching his hand forward and grasping Rey’s hand in his. 

“I never expected to fall in love. I never imagined that I was capable of loving anyone or being loved by someone. When I met you, I was overwhelmed with what I felt with you. Our bond was also a surprise to me and I knew every moment I spent with you that you were the one I was meant to spend the rest of my life with.”

He rubbed his thumb over her hand and looked down at it, admiring how soft she felt to his touch. Then he looked back into her eyes that held so much love and hope. Now was the time and his confidence began to rise with each moment he stared at the beautiful woman sitting before him.

“I have never been able to really say what I’ve wanted to say to you in a way that made you want to be with me. But after these past few days with you, I think…I think I know how I should have said it all along. Rey, I love you with everything I am and everything in my being. You are the family, the home I have always wanted. I want you in my life now and forever, if you’ll have me,” he finished as he opened the box and held it out to her. Rey looked inside and saw a small ring that shined in the sunlight. Her breath caught and her heart began to race. She looked into his eyes and felt tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

“Rey, will you marry me?” 

Ben barely got the question out before he found himself on his back with Rey on top of him. She was kissing him with so much fervor that it was hard for him to catch his breath. Rey finally pulled back to let him breathe and all he saw was her smile across her beautiful face.

“Yes, Ben! You are my family, my true family, and I love you much more than you could possibly know. But I promise that I will try to show you how much I love you every day we spend together,” she replied excitedly. Ben felt his eyes begin to water and held her close.

“Your answer and these past few days have shown me your love. I never thought I would be able to feel this love from anyone until you. I love you Rey,” he spoke as he slipped the ring onto her delicate finger.

“I love you more, Ben” she responded as she kissed him again. The waterfalls around them continued to rage on, drowning out their passionate sounds as they took each other right there.


	10. Latenight Dance

It was getting dark by the time Rey and Ben were heading back to the lake house. They snuggled closely together and their hands were intertwined the entire ride home. They were going to be married and their hearts fluttered as the bond between them hummed stronger than ever before. Rey leaned her head against Ben’s shoulder and closed her eyes with a smile when she felt his lips press gently against her forehead. She had never felt more at peace and balanced in her whole life and she knew that Ben felt the same way. 

Once they were back at the lake house, they walked side by side up the stairs to the entrance. Ben suddenly scooped Rey up into his arms and heard her squeal in delight as he carried her over the threshold, kissing her tenderly on those lips that were unbelievably soft. He set her down gently and watched as she walked over to the hearth to start the fireplace. It wasn’t cold, but Rey loved watching how the flames danced about. Ben walked over to the comms unit and clicked it until he found one of the music stations. A slow melody was playing on one that instantly caught his attention. He turned up the volume and glanced back towards Rey. She looked so beautiful standing before the fire light. Through their bond, she could feel him looking at her and she looked back at him smiling. How am I so lucky? she whispered through their bond. Rey watched a blush creep up Ben’s cheeks as he walked towards her. I am the one who’s lucky, he whispered back in her mind before coming to stand in front of her, the music still caring on in the background.

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, letting the music take over. They swayed together as she felt Ben’s arms wrap around her waist securely. He kissed her cheek so softly that it sent tingles coursing up and down Rey’s spine, making her smile grow across her face. It was incredible how every touch this man gave her sent her over the edge. They held each other a bit longer before the music ended. Ben pulled back to gaze down at his bride to be, this beautiful scavenger with whom he shared such a deep connection with. No one understood him like she did and he wanted to do whatever he could to make her feel loved every day and swore she would never be alone again. Rey touched his cheek softly and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him, sighing as their lips met for a tender kiss. When they pulled away, Rey laced her fingers with his and lead him to their bedroom with Ben shutting the door behind them quickly before taking her once more.


	11. The Nightmare

Ben.  
Ben.  
Help us.  
Ben, please, help us.

He woke with a start in the bed he shared with Rey, his arm draped over her naked form. Ben sat up and tried to catch his breath from the dream that had awakened him. Without trying to wake Rey, he carefully got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony, the cool air calming him. The voice he heard was his mother’s. But he couldn’t tell if the dream was simply a dream or a vision through the Force. Whatever it was, it was troubling to him. He didn’t think that his mother would ever consciously reach out to him after what he had done, after what he took away from her. 

Ben had killed his father, Han Solo, as Kylo Ren. As Kylo Ren? What am I saying? he wondered to himself. But he paused in his thoughts and let his mind wander over the past few days with Rey. He knew he had been slipping more towards the Light with her by his side, but now he saw that whatever darkness plagued him was now just barely a whisper. With each passing moment, he was no longer Kylo Ren. Ben hung his head and let the pain of losing his father wash over him for the first time. Caught up in his thoughts, Ben was brought back to reality when he felt soft hands placed on his back. He closed his eyes as he felt her hands move across his back to his arms, rubbing gently up and down. 

“I woke you, I’m sorry,” he spoke softly, leaning into her touch. Rey squeezed his arms gently before wrapping her arms around his naked torso, laying her head on his back.

“Come back to bed, my love. I hate seeing you do this to yourself. You are not to blame,” she replied. Ben slowly turned to face her. She was wearing a deep purple nightgown made of silk that ran almost to the floor. Placing her hand on his cheek, she kissed him tenderly. 

“Snoke was the one controlling your mind. He was the one who made you kill your father. Your mother knows this. I know this. Ben, you are good. I wouldn’t be marrying you if there was still darkness inside you,” Rey confided in her husband to be. She hated seeing him like this and never wanted him to feel this pain. Brushing away some hair from his eyes, she kissed his cheek and felt him shudder against her before he wrapped his arms around her. Ben hugged her close, afraid that he would lose her.

“I love you, Ben Solo. Always and forever,” she whispered against his lips before taking them with her own. He kissed her back as he ran his fingers through her long hair. When they pulled back, he ran his thumb across her cheek and her lower lip. Her eyes were shining so brightly as she gazed at her love and her heart fluttered as she saw the same look reflected in Ben’s eyes.

“We will figure out your dream together, I promise Ben,” Rey continued.

“I love you, Rey. More than words can truly say,” Ben replied. He let her lead him back to their bed and snuggled close beside her, letting sleep take them both back under for just a bit longer. In the morning they would set a course for the Resistance and help his mother before the First Order could do anything.


	12. Leaving Naboo

The morning came quickly. Ben and Rey quickly packed and got everything ready to head for the Resistance. Rey was able to send out a coded message to Finn and learned that they have been hiding in an old Rebellion bunker on the salt planet Crait. The First Order had not found them, but there was no way for them to leave for somewhere else since they couldn’t make the jump to lightspeed. Rey was pleased to hear that they were all safe and was thankful to have Ben at her side. Together they would shift the tide and win against the First Order. 

Ben made their calculations to make the jump to lightspeed once they had returned to the capital city of Theed. Rey walked slowly into the cockpit and looked out longingly at the beautiful world she had called home for the past few days. When Ben looked across at her and felt her pangs through their bond, he placed his hand on hers, stroking it lovingly.

“We can come back when this is all over. The lake house we stayed in belongs to my grandmother and it could be ours, if you wish,” he spoke with a smile in his voice. Rey looked at him and fell for him all over again.

“As long as I’m with you, I am home,” she replied, squeezing his hand gently. He grinned and finished his calculations before taking off and making the jump to hyperspace, holding Rey’s hand the whole time.


	13. Homecoming

Thankfully when they came out of hyperspace, there was no sign of the First Order around the planet system of Crait. Ben angled his ship carefully to land close by the old Rebellion stronghold. He was amazed that this planet had been untouched for so long. Together, he and Rey stepped off of the ship and made their way towards the huge blast doors that guarded the base. As they stepped closer and closer, Rey reached out through the Force to connect with Leia or Finn (whoever would respond quickest). Leia had heard her and the blast doors opened just enough to let them slip through before they closed shut again. Rey continued walking but paused when she felt Ben lingering behind her. She walked back to him, placed her hand in his, and sent her love for him through their bond, hoping it could provide some confidence for him in facing his mother. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand before walking with her to where Leia stood waiting.

Ben was thankful to have Rey by his side. Her confidence flowed into him and he had felt her unbelievable love towards him, which he sent back to her tenfold. They stopped moving once they were right in front of Leia. Rey stood slightly in front of Ben, ready to protect him at all costs. Ben couldn’t help but smile at her determination and fell deeper in love with her than he thought was possible. 

He and Rey watched as Leia studied them closely. They couldn’t decipher her facial expressions, as she was used to having to mask her emotions and reactions when she was an active member of the Republic. Leia had seen them holding hands but didn’t let her face truly falter until she had glanced at Rey’s left hand that held her ring. There were two things that Leia couldn’t believe in this moment: for one, she found it difficult to believe that her song had kept this Alderaanian ring this entire time, even when he fell to the Dark Side. The other was that her song had fallen in love. Not that love was impossible for someone on the Dark Side, thinking of her father. Although she had held out hope for her son for so long, Leia had figured that she had lost him for forever. But seeing her ring on Rey’s finger brought back the hope she regretted to have dismissed so quickly. 

Without a word, Leia walked quickly towards Rey and Ben and pulled them into a huge embrace. They were stunned for a moment but then fell into Leia’s hug, the Force seeming to hum all around them. Leia pulled back and had a smile on her face as she gazed at her son and his wife to be. She kissed her son on the cheek and placed a hand on Rey’s face lovingly. This girl had managed to bring her son back to her and she would be forever grateful. After a long period without any words spoken, Leia finally took a breath.

“You know that by marrying my son, you will become a princess,” Leia began, a smile still on her face as she watched Rey’s expression go into a slight shock.

“What? A princess? How?” Rey asked, hearing Ben chuckle slightly behind her. She turned towards him and he pulled her close, kissing her forehead gently.

“My mother was the princess of Alderaan. It may not be a planet any longer, but the traditions and people still live on in the galaxy. Me being her son, I’m technically the prince of Alderaan. So that makes you a princess, part of our royal line,” Ben spoke with so much love in his voice. Rey smiled at him and hugged him tightly. She looked back at Leia and saw tears in the General’s eyes. Leia couldn’t believe how real their love was and thanked the Force for this miracle.

“You will be the grandest princess the galaxy has ever seen, Rey,” Leia continued on. The three of them walked together through the base and were able to be a family, a true family at last.


	14. Return to Naboo

It took quite a few trips, but Ben and Rey were able to move the entire Resistance to Naboo to establish a hidden base there. Once everyone was accounted for, Leia took the lead in preparations for her son’s wedding. Rey couldn’t help but blush at all the lengths Leia was going to make sure everything went perfectly. If Rey knew anything about how she and Ben fell in love, it definitely wasn’t planned nearly as much as this wedding was going to be. But she let Leia take charge of everything since she didn’t want to break the spirit and joy her union with Ben brought to the Resistance. Finn and Poe were still skeptical, but Rey couldn’t blame them for it. Ben took it upon himself to be as helpful as he could wherever help was needed. He would sometimes catch Rey smiling at him as he was working, which would cause butterflies in his stomach. Even through everything they had experienced together, the way she looked at him was always like brand new and it filled him up more and more with love each time. 

A few weeks had gone by and wedding preparations were finally complete. The wedding was to be held in the late afternoon overlooking the lake that Ben and Rey had spent time together. Leia was going to let Rey wear the wedding gown she wore for when she married Han. Rey was absolutely gobsmacked at the gesture but Leia insisted that Rey wear it. When she tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror, she could hardly believe how she looked. All her life, Rey had worn clothes that were really function only. Seeing herself in beautiful dresses was still a bit of a shock, but she couldn’t help but smile. Leia gave her a gentle squeeze as she stood alongside her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

“Rey, you look stunning. I am proud to see this dress on someone who deserves it,” Leia spoke, her face beaming with joy. Rey turned to look at her and wrapped her arms around Leia, hugging her tightly.

“Thank you Leia, for everything,” she whispered, trying to hold back her tears. Leia hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head gently.

“No, it is I who should be thanking you, Rey. You brought my son back to the Light, back to me. I had almost lost hope that I would never get him back. But you showed him the way,” Leia replied, pulling back to look at Rey. She wiped away a lone tear that began streaking its way down Rey’s cheek.

“You deserve every bit of happiness,” she continued, pulling Rey into another hug. Rey was thankful for so many things in this moment, but the most important was the fact that she had a family at last with Ben and Leia. She placed the wedding dress gently on a nearby hanger, said her goodbyes to Leia, then headed back off to her makeshift quarters on the base. As she walked into her room, she saw Ben standing with his hands behind his back facing towards the forest surrounding them. Feeling her presence, he turned to her with a smile and held out his hand to her. Rey took it without hesitation, grinning widely at him. Their bond hummed between them as Rey laid her head against Ben’s shoulder and Ben stroked her hand with his thumb, kissing the top of her head lovingly. She squeezed his hand before wrapping her arm around his waist, sighing as he followed suit and wrapped his arm around her. They would never get enough of the warmth they felt from one another when they touched.

Without a word, they turned to face each other and let their lips connect, sparks shouting out through their bond. Ben hugged her close as their kiss deepened. They pulled apart to catch their breath but kept their foreheads connected, letting their breathing slow in tandem with one another.

“I know it’s not traditional, but will you stay with me tonight?” Ben asked. Rey smiled up at him and touched his cheek tenderly.

“When has anything been traditional between us? There’s no place I’d rather be than right here with you,” she replied, pulling him into a soft kiss. Rey felt him smile against her lips as he took her towards their bed, both of them stripping off their clothes as they went. They climbed into bed and took each other until they finally collapsed into sleep, waiting anxiously for the morning to break and for their wedding to come at last.


	15. Morning of the Wedding

The Resistance Base was bustling the next morning. Ben and Rey awoke to knocking at their door and the voices of Leia, Finn, Poe, and Rose on the outside.

“Ben! Rey! We need you both out here now - let’s go!” Rose shouted with excitement through their door.

Rey yawned and turned to face Ben, smiling at his sleepy face. After their night of passion, they had fallen asleep in each others arms and cuddled long into the night. Rey brushed some hair out of Ben’s face and watched as a smile crept across his handsome face. He looked at her with his big brown eyes and cupped her cheek lovingly before bringing his lips to her forehead for a gentle kiss. Pulling back he looked at her smiling face and tucked a rogue strand of hair behind her ear, watching a slight blush cross Rey’s face. 

“Come on you two,” Leia spoke from outside their door, her tone pulling them away from each other slightly. Rey sighed and kissed Ben gently on his full lips.

“I guess we’ve kept them waiting long enough,” Rey spoke at last, trailing her fingertips across Ben’s strong jaw until her hand rested on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Rey and pulled her closer to him, kissing her from her cheek to her lips tenderly.

“Let them wait,” he whispered seductively, sending chills of pleasure throughout Rey’s body.

“Don’t you want to get married?” she asked inquisitively but not stopping Ben’s lips from their journey from her face to her neck. Ben propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Rey.

“Rey, I’ve wanted to marry you since I first saw you. I want to spend every moment with you for the rest of my life,” he replied with so much love behind his words. Rey smiled and felt tears brimming at the corners of her eyes as she took his lips again. It was still surprising to her to feel this kind of love from someone and she knew she loved Ben just as much, if not more.

“I love you, Ben,” she whispered against his lips, leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes, soaking up the moment to remember for forever. Ben kissed her gently and hugged her close.

“I love you more, Rey,” he whispered back. Holding her close, he turned his head towards the door where he knew the others were still waiting on them.

“We’ll be out shortly,” he called to them. Kissing Rey once more, they both stood up and got dressed before heading out the door. Ben and Rey were whisked away from each other to get prepped and ready for their wedding. The separation was a bit painful, but at least they could still feel each other through their bond. Ben went with Finn and Poe to get changed. They all wore black suits that were tailored nicely to their bodies. Poe and Finn had decided to wear bow ties while Ben settled with a simple tie (he was never one for getting too dressed up). Finn excused himself as Poe and Ben were sitting down to chat, making his way towards where Rey was.

Rose and Leia helped Rey into the dress that Leia had given her. It hugged her body wonderfully and as she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but smile and think of what Ben’s face would be like when he saw her. Of course, he had seen her in dresses since they had been together. But Rey swore she had never worn anything as beautiful as this in her entire life. Rose tied Rey’s hair in a half up/half down style before Leia placed the veil on Rey’s head. They all smiled into the mirror before hearing a knock at the door. Rose went to answer it and Rey turned to look at Leia. The princess and strong general took Rey’s hands in hers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“You look like a true Alderaanian princess,” Leia spoke softly, smiling at Rey with love. Rey fought back tears and squeezed Leia’s hands back. 

“Oh my gosh,” a voice spoke behind them. Rey and Leia turned and saw Finn standing there with his mouth completely agape. He stepped forward slowly until he was closer to Rey.

“You look…absolutely…stunning,” he stammered out. Rey smiled at him and spun a bit in her dress before letting her gaze fall back on her best friend. She stepped forward and reached out to grasp his hand.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but would you walk me down the aisle, Finn?” she asked. Finn pulled her into a tight embrace and hugged her close.

“I would be honored,” he replied. Finn then pulled back, a huge grin on his face.

“Ben is going to be amazed when he sees you,” Finn stated. Rey blushed and watched as Finn made his way out back to where the ceremony would be held. Rose and Leia followed after Rey had asked for a few moments just to herself. As soon as the door shut behind them, Rey turned back towards the mirror. She looked at herself once more before closing her eyes, reaching out through the bond she shared with the man she loved. Rey felt his warmth flood into her and he spoke into her mind.

I am ready whenever you are, Rey, he whispered through the bond. Rey sighed deeply and opened her eyes once more. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled and sent her response back to him into his mind. I’m ready, Ben.


	16. The Prince and Princess of Alderaan

Rey walked arm in arm with Finn as they made their way up the aisle. Finn was right - Ben looked completely floored when he saw Rey in her wedding dress. She saw tears in his eyes and the biggest smile she had ever seen on this man’s face. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she smiled right back at him, keeping her eyes locked on his as she made her way closer and closer to him. Ben couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. Rey was the most beautiful woman already and she looked even more beautiful, which didn’t seem possible before. His heart raced as she grew closer and closer to him. He thought that his happiest day was when she had expressed her feelings for him for the first time. This day beat it completely.

Finn walked Rey all the way until she stood right before Ben. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he placed her hand in Ben’s and then walked to stand next to Poe, lancing his fingers with the pilot’s. Ben and Rey stared at each other, hand in hand. They each let their eyes roam over one another, taking in the awe they both felt for each other. Ben brought Rey’s hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly before wrapping his arm around her, his hot breath by her ear making her shudder in delight.

“You look amazing, Rey. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful in the entire galaxy,” he whispered in her ear. Rey blushed and leaned into Ben.

“Ben, you are so handsome and wonderful. How did I get to be so lucky?” she whispered back. It was now Ben’s turn to blush. They turned to face C-3PO and were finally ready to begin.

“Welcome welcome everyone to this celebration! Mistress Rey and Master Ben, the Force has brought you together and it seems it has made your lives all the richer. We can only hope that your love will be what helps bring peace to the galaxy,” C-3PO began. Rey snuggled close to Ben before they each turned to face each other, hands intertwined.

“Master Ben, do you take Mistress Rey to be your wife?” C-3PO asked. Ben grinned down at Rey as he rubbed her hands with his thumbs. Rey felt his love for her swell through their bond. It was so strong she was glad that Ben was holding on to her. 

“I do, always,” Ben replied with a smile. He gently placed a ring on her finger and slid it gracefully onto her.

“Mistress Rey, do you take Master Ben to be your husband?” C-3PO asked, turning to Rey. 

“I do, for forever,” Rey replied, looking up into the face of the man she loved. Ben felt her love through their bond and shuddered at the sheer strength of it. Rey slid a ring onto Ben’s finger before watching her hand become engulfed by his own. They both smiled at each other with tears in their eyes. This was it.

“I am happy to now pronounce you husband and wife!” C-3PO exclaimed. The Resistance Base lit up with applause at his proclamation.

“Master Ben, you may -” C-3PO began but didn’t get to finish for Ben had taken Rey into his arms and kissed her with all of his being, picking her up and spinning her around as their lips moved together. He set her back down and their lips parted just slightly. Rey gazed into the eyes of her husband and smiled so widely up at him. She took his hand with her own and lead him down the aisle. Ben squeezed the hand of his wife and followed her like he would anywhere she wanted to go for the rest of their lives.


	17. Night at the Lake House

The rest of the wedding was filled with nothing but laughter and joy. Music filled the air and Rey had never thought she could be so happy. She and Ben were dancing together and swaying to the music as they had done at the lake house. Ben dipped her at one point and she squealed in delight, Ben chuckling at the wonderful sounds his wife was making. My wife, he thought through the bond, pulling her into a deep kiss. My husband, Rey thought back to him, placing her arms around his neck and pulling him as close to her as possible. 

When the festivities were done and everyone had gone to bed, Ben and Rey fled to the lake house together. As they walked towards the door they had become so familiar with, Ben scooped Rey up into his arms and carried her over the threshold, her giggles filling the house as he joined in her laughter. Rey snuggled her head close to his chest as he carried her all the way to the bedroom, setting her down gently. She turned to face him with the biggest smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling tingles run through her as she felt his arms wrap around her. Ben pulled her close and they stood there for a while, lost in each others embrace. Rey felt him shudder and pulled back to look at him. He had misty eyes as he gazed down at her. 

“What’s wrong, Ben?” she asked softly, raising a hand to cup his cheek lovingly. He leaned into her touch and kissed her palm gently, making Rey sigh deeply.

“I never thought I could possibly be happier than I am now. Today was the greatest day of my life because of you,” he replied, smiling down at his beautiful wife. Rey began feeling tears stream down her face at his words as she looked at her wonderful husband.

“Because of you, I have a family at last, Ben. I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you have given me,” she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. Ben leaned down and kissed her gently, letting their lips express the words of their love be spoken through their bond. He pulled her closer as their kiss deepened. They made their way to the bed and stopped at the edge of it. Rey loosened his tie expertly without removing her lips from his before pushing Ben’s suit coat down his arms and down onto the floor. Ben let his lips trail down Rey’s jawline and onto her neck, pulling back her wedding dress so her shoulder was exposed to his lips.

“You look so beautiful in this dress, Rey,” he whispered against her skin. Rey sighed deeply and began working on the buttons of his shirt, running her hands down his chest once it was exposed for her. Ben turned Rey around and helped her with the zipper of her dress, kissing her back each time the zipper revealed more and more of her skin. Once he had undone the zipper, the dress pooled at Rey’s feet and she stood bare before him. He dropped his trousers and stood so her back was against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rey leaned back against his chest and turned so she was looking right into the eyes of her love.

“You are my everything, Ben,” she whispered before letting him claim her lips with his own. She stroked his cheek with her hand and moaned into his mouth when she felt his erection pressing into her from behind. Their kissing continued and Ben let his hand cup both of her breasts, massaging them until her nipples were erect at his fingertips. He groaned at his arousal and let the tip of his penis rub gently against her as he continued to fondle her breasts. Rey grabbed Ben’s hands and squeezed them in pleasure as she threw her head back against his shoulder, exposing her neck for him to kiss and suck on.

“I need you inside me, Ben,” Rey spoke seductively and caused a moan to escape his lips from her desire for him. Ben wasted no time and plunged himself into her from behind and growled at Rey’s response. He thrust into her slowly and their bond sparked as it had so many times before. Pumping into her with an increasing pace, Ben couldn’t have been more aroused by the sounds he heard coming out of her mouth, delicious sounds that nearly sent him over the edge. Rey gripped his butt and pulled him deeper into her with each thrust he gave, making him moan in a way that sent shivers of pleasure run throughout her body.

“Ngh, Rey…” he managed to get out between pants before coming inside her. Rey followed suit not too long after. Ben continued to pump into her as they both rode out their orgasms. After he removed himself from behind, Rey turned around and captured his lips with her own, wrapping a leg around his waist as she pulled him closer, deeper into the kiss. They were able to stay balanced like this for a while before finally Rey’s standing leg gave out and they fell onto the bed together, laughing together. Ben climbed on top of her and gazed down at Rey. He leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling back to look at her once more.

“I love you, Rey.”

“I love you more, Ben.”


	18. Morning Pleasure

Rey awoke to the rays of the morning sun pooling into the bedroom. She found herself on top of Ben and smiled at her husband, exhausted from their exciting day and night together. Resting her head on his chest once more, she closed her eyes as she remembered all of the times they made love last night. Each time was just an incredible and it made her wet with desire once more. Rey kissed his chest gently and hugged him close, still finding it difficult to believe they were truly married, truly bonded for life in every way. 

Ben stirred beneath her and smiled at his wife, bringing her into a gentle kiss. What a way to begin my morning, he spoke to her through their bond. Even after everything they had done together, Rey still found herself blushing at his words. Ben sat up and pulled her close so she was sitting in between his legs. She couldn’t help but feel his hardness begin to grow behind her. Looking at him with a mischievous grin, he chuckled and pulled her close, his arms around her waist. I want to please you, always Rey, he spoke again through the bond. Before Rey could inquire any further, she was stilled by his hand gently running down her stomach towards her thigh. His fingertips traced up and down her thigh so close to where she was so wet for him, making her sigh as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Ben kissed her neck tenderly as he let his fingers brush over her vagina.

He smiled against her neck as he felt how wet she was already, how ready she was for him. Ben knew they would never be able to get enough of one another. But they had a lifetime to be together, to explore, to love and make love, anything they wanted to do together. Slowly he began to rub her vagina, feeling Rey writhe against him. She gripped his thighs to keep herself in place, making him rub faster and faster.

“Ben…ngh, Ben, oh what are you doing…oh,” Rey panted through heavy breaths as he continued to pleasure her. Ben could feel her gently close and gripped one of her breasts as he further increased his rubbing on her vagina. Let go, Rey, he whispered into their bond. Rey cried out in pure pleasure as she came onto his hand. As she let the waves of her orgasm wash over her, Ben kissed her temple lightly and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes and smiling. His eyes opened quickly, however, when he felt Rey shift in front of him so that she now straddled him, her perfect body outlined by the morning sunlight.

Now it’s my turn to please you, Rey spoke through their bond. She ran her fingers down his torso lightly and watched as Ben sighed beneath her. She smiled to herself at what she was able to make him feel. The once proud Supreme Leader of the galaxy was trembling at her touch. She gripped his penis and began stroking it, feeling Ben writhe and moan as she increased the pace of her movements. Rey was still wet from what he had just done for her and she wet Ben’s penis with her own wetness, making him groan even more before she sank down onto his thick shaft. Ben gripped her waist as Rey rode him, her breasts moving in a way that practically pushed him over the edge already. He sat up to try and take one of her bouncing breasts into his mouth, hungrily sucking as he gripped her back. Rey moaned and began to ride him faster, feeling him pump into her as she sank onto him.

They came together and fell back onto the bed, the waves of their combined orgasms washing over and around them through their bond. Rey hugged him close and kissed his neck lovingly. I will never get tired of this, she whispered through their bond. Ben kissed her forehead tenderly and pulled her closer to him. Neither will I, he whispered back.


	19. The Honeymoon Begins

They never did get out of bed that morning. The newly weds were completely overtaken with their love for each other. But they knew they had to get ready for their honeymoon so they packed in the afternoon and got ready to head back to the Resistance Base. Ben had planned something special for their honeymoon and Rey didn’t have a clue as to where they were going. But she couldn’t have been more excited and trusted him completely. They took a small speeder that had been fueled up the night before and Ben punched in the coordinates before they were off planet and soon jumping into hyperspace. Coming out of hyperspace only a few minutes later, a huge desert planet came into view. Rey gazed out the viewport at the massive planet. It looks so much like Jakku, Rey thought to herself. She heard Ben chuckling lightly beside her.

“This is the desert world of Pasaana. It is known for the special Aki-Aki festival that is held every 42 years. And we are lucky enough to be here when the festival is going on,” Ben informed Rey, grinning as her face lit up with wonder. It all sounded so wonderful and Rey couldn’t wait to see everything with the man who had shown her so much beauty in the galaxy. Ben blushed at Rey’s thoughts but was pleased that he could make Rey so happy. That is all he ever would want in his life.

They landed just outside the town where the festival was being held and they could already see sand fireworks exploding up above. Rey grasped Ben’s hand in her own and they rushed down the speeder ramp and out onto the desert sand. They looked out on the village and gazed in wonder at the excitement surrounding them. Fireworks made from specially colored sand exploded above them and music filled the air. There was dancing all around them and Ben couldn’t help but twirl Rey around playfully, grinning at the giggles that tumbled out of her mouth. They walked hand-in-hand through the market and took in all of the splendor around them.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Rey admitted. Ben smiled at her and squeezed her hand. He loved being able to share the galaxy with her and knew that the happiness he felt in this moment would be something he would experience every day for the rest of his life because Rey would be at his side. Rey squeezed his hand back, smiling at him as they continued walking through the market. Ben had surprised Rey with a necklace that he purchased from one of the vendors and placed it lovingly around her neck, admiring how beautiful his wife was. Rey grinned widely and kissed him on the cheek before they continued their exploration. As they looked around, Rey’s eyes stopped on a group of children. They were entranced by a performance and laughed in delight. Rey sighed as she stared at the children and felt Ben nuzzle up behind her, feeling warm as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“What are you thinking about, my love?” Ben whispered in her ear, his lips brushing sweet kisses along her neck. Rey leaned into him, sighing softly at his touch. She smiled at the fact that he was not trying to read her mind but could tell he desperately wanted to. I was just watching the children. They seem so happy, she spoke through their bond. Rey felt his lips on her shoulder and closed her eyes at the sensation he gave her. I have been watching them too. You know, we could… he began to speak through their bond but then paused. Rey turned to face her husband and gazed into his face that had become red with a blush that crept up from his neck into his handsome face. Before he could finish his thought, he felt her lips on his as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him deeply into her embrace. I would be honored to have children with you, my husband, Rey spoke through their bond, causing Ben’s blush to become even redder. Ben kissed her back with passion and lifted her off of the ground, twirling around once in the air. When they pulled apart for air, they smiled as they rested their foreheads against one another.

“I love you, Ben.”

“I love you more, Rey.”


	20. Desert Nights

The festival carried way into the night and was unlike anything Rey had ever witnessed. She and Ben decided to take a walk back towards their speeder together, basking in the moonlight and soaking up their love that pulsed between them through their bond. When they got back to the speeder, Rey kissed Ben’s cheek lovingly and hugged him close, smiling as his arms enveloped her in his embrace. She then stretched up on her tiptoes and brought him into a soft kiss on his full lips. 

“I’m going to the refresher,” she announced softly, pulling away and looking at Ben with a seductive look in her eyes. She turned away from him and began to undress in front of him. Ben watched as her clothes pooled at her feet and she walked slowly towards the refresher, completely naked before him. He felt himself harden when Rey turned to look over her shoulder, smiling in such a way that he almost lost himself right then and there. Without wasting time, he undressed himself and hurried after her, slamming the door of the refresher roughly before taking Rey into his arms, their naked bodies colliding together once more. The warm water spilled over their bodies as they kissed and ran their hands all over each other, their breaths pants against each other’s skin. Rey let her hands wander down his torso until they latched themselves onto his butt, squeezing them seductively and making Ben growl in her ear.

“You don’t know what you do to me, Rey,” he whispered into her ear, making her breath hitch when he moved to kiss and suck on her neck. Rey pulled him closer to her and felt his erection rub up against her stomach. Moving one of her hands from his butt, she grasped his penis roughly and began sliding her hand up and down as she kissed his chest. The moans that escaped his lips were utterly delicious to Rey and she found it difficult to focus on the motions of her hands. Ben pressed her against the wall as another groan escaped his lips.

“I need to be inside you,” he growled, practically sending Rey into a climax right then and there. She squeezed his member gently before wrapping one leg around him, pulling Ben ever closer to her. Rey kissed his jawline and looked into his eyes with all the passion she felt for him.

“Take me, my husband,” she whispered into his ear. Needing no further plea from her, Ben fully sheathed himself inside his wife, smiling at the moan that came tumbling out of her beautiful throat. He was thankful that it was just the two of them so only he would be able to hear the pleasures she was experiencing. Let them hear our love, Rey sent through their bond, causing Ben to speed up his thrusts slowly but surely in and out of her. Rey kept her leg locked around him and felt Ben go so deep inside her she thought she would scream. I want to hear you, Ben spoke through the bond.

“Oh Ben, I’m close,” Rey managed to get out through pants as Ben continued to thrust in and out of her. She could feel he was close as well and continued to ride him, clawing at his back as she finally came to her release. A few more thrusts and Ben came inside her, resting his head on her shoulder as she hugged him close. They both let the warm water wash over them as their combined climaxes raced back and forth through their bond in waves. Ben carefully tilted Rey’s chin up and kissed her gently, hugging her close to him. They said nothing aloud but their bond hummed with their love. After a few moments, Rey laced her fingers together behind Ben’s neck and kissed him once more.

“Thank you for bringing us here, Ben. This has been such a perfect day,” she whispered dreamily. Ben rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

“There’s more to come, my wife,” he replied before kissing her deeply. They turned the shower off and quickly got into bed for the night, but not before taking each other once more. Their passionate cries rang out through the hull of the speeder late into the night before they fell asleep in each other’s arms, smiles on their faces.


	21. Ben's Sweater

The early morning rays of the Pasaana sun pooled in through the window of the ship, landing gently on Rey’s sleeping face. She stirred slightly but didn’t want to get out of bed. Ben was right up against her with his arms wrapped completely around her. Rey smiled to herself as she turned to face him, gazing at her sleeping husband with love. She kissed his nose softly and begrudgingly got out of their bed. They were both still naked from their night of love making and Rey couldn’t help but blush as she saw their clothes strewn across the floor of the ship. Quietly she picked up the first piece of clothing available to her without trying to wake Ben up. It was his black sweater. Smiling to herself, she pulled it on and made her way outside to enjoy the sunrise. 

Rey had witnessed many sunrises during her time on Jakku. It represented another day of scavenging and hoping for her family’s return. They never did come back, but she was always hopeful with each sunrise. Gazing out across the sands of Pasaana and witnessing this sunrise was different for Rey. This sunrise brought another day with her husband, another day with the man who had been her family she was waiting for all those years on Jakku. As the sun began to rise over the cliffs surrounding the village, Rey felt Ben’s presence and closed her eyes at the comfort she felt. He sat beside her quietly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her forehead lovingly. Rey reached for his free hand and interlaced her fingers in his, laying her head against his bare shoulder.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Rey spoke softly.

“No, there’s no reason to be sorry my love. If there is something you should be sorry for, it should be that you are wearing my most prized sweater,” Ben teased, kissing her neck playfully and eliciting a squeal from Rey.

“With how comfortable it is, I don’t know how I will be able to live without it. I believe this is my sweater now,” she teased back, nibbling his ear playfully. Ben laughed and brought his lips close to her ear, making her breath hitch slightly. It still amazed Rey that everything Ben did made her crazier for him.

“You look so good in my clothes,” he began in a whisper, letting his lips trail down her neck. Ben pulled back some of the sweater to expose her shoulder before kissing her there as well, smiling against her skin when he heard a delicious moan escape Rey’s lips. His hand slid up to her neck and massaged it while his lips made their way back up her neck to her ear.

“But if I can’t have it back willingly, I will just have to take it from you,” Ben continued seductively, grinning as he heard Rey sigh and felt her desire burn through their bond as brightly as the rising sun. She turned to him, placing both hands on his face, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their kiss escalated and Rey demanded that she have entry into his mouth, which Ben was more than willing to do for his wife. Ben quickly scooped her up into his arms and ran back into the ship towards their bed, climbing on top of her once he had set her down. He kissed her deeply and groaned as he felt her fingers pull at his hair. 

“You’re not getting your sweater back, no matter what you do,” Rey teased as she bit down on his lip. She was suddenly flipped onto her stomach, letting out a moan that almost pushed Ben over the edge. He slid his hands underneath the sweater so they ran along her back and then grasped her breasts as he sat her up against him, her back against his bare chest. Ben bit her neck softly and reveled in the moans coming from his wife.

“You know I can take whatever I want,” he whispered deeply into her ear, gripping her breasts tightly, making her start to grind against his erection that was already so hard. Rey moved her arms so they wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. You can try, she spoke through their bond. Ben immediately took one hand and pulled his pants down so quickly that Rey could hardly realize his touch had left her breast. He thrust into her from behind and they both groaned in pleasure. Ben latched his lips onto Rey’s neck as he thrust into her deeper, making Rey cry out in delight. They moved together as one, thrusting in and out over and over again. Through their bond they could each feel that they were both coming close. Ben snaked one hand down towards Rey’s vagina and rubbed her while still thrusting in and out of her.

“Oh, Ben…Ben…” Rey cried out as she came.

“Rey…” Ben groaned as he came just a bit after her. They both collapsed onto the bed, Ben still behind Rey as he held her close. Their panting died down as their heart rates slowed back to normal, but their bond hummed with their unending desire. Ben kissed her cheek softly and Rey grinned. She turned to face him, smiling wider with how he was looking at her. Rey traced a finger along his jawline and stared deeply into his beautiful eyes. She leaned in and pressed a light kiss against his lips.

“Looks like I won,” she whispered just above his lips. Ben grinned and kissed her back.

“For now. We have a lifetime together to decide this,” he whispered back. Rey kissed him once more and pulled him into her arms, sighing as his head lay across her chest.


	22. Enjoying Pasaana Together

After their morning in bed, Ben and Rey went back into the village to enjoy more of the festivities. Today was the last day of the celebration and they both wanted to enjoy as much of it as they could. Music played all around the couple as they walked hand in hand through the festival. Ben couldn’t take his eyes off of Rey’s face. She was grinning ear to ear as she gazed at all the sights around her. He chuckled to himself as he admired her wonder for how she saw things, loving her more and more. Ben pulled her in close and wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple as a giggled escaped her lips, her smile wider than ever. 

They bought a few snacks that they would share for dinner before wandering towards an area where the music was the loudest. Rey pulled Ben by the hand and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying with him to the music. He pulled her close with a smile and felt his heart race when she laid her head against his chest, his hand wrapped securely around her hand that was on his shoulder. Rey sighed as they continued to move with the music and couldn’t help but feel once more how lucky she was to be with Ben and to be able to share this with him. Ben stopped their movements briefly and tilted Rey’s chin up so he could look into her beautiful eyes. I feel the same, he spoke through their bond. He leaned down until his lips pressed firmly against his wife’s and they stood like that for what seemed like hours, completely lost in the kiss.

Once the celebration had ended, the couple returned to the speeder as the sun began to set. They were soon in their bed once more with Rey sitting on Ben’s lap as he cradled her close, his fingers splayed across her bare back. Eyes were closed as Ben moved in and out of Rey as she rode him, her hands grasping his hair as their movements began to crescendo slightly. Ben took a nipple into his mouth and heard Rey sigh as he began to suck. Rey couldn’t believe what he was making her feel and shared her experience with him through their bond, exciting her husband further in his sucking of her nipple before giving the other nipple the same treatment.

“I will never get enough of this,” Rey breathed as she continued to ride Ben. He groaned at her words and kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue inside seductively and making her moan into his mouth.

“Neither will I, my love,” he whispered against her lips as he thrust deeper into her, grinning widely as he saw Rey arch her back and throw her head back in such a way that he thought he would lose it right then and there. Rey brought her lips close to his ear as she plunged down onto his penis and licked his ear lobe, causing him to moan at the sensation.

“When you’re inside me, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever experienced, Ben,” she whispered into his ear before trailing soft kisses along his jawline until she reached his full lips, biting his lower lip playfully. Ben thrust up as deep as he could at her words and caused Rey to cry out in pleasure, her head falling back enough that her neck was exposed for Ben’s lips to kiss and suck as he pleased.

“I love the way your walls are tightening around my cock as you ride me. Rey, you are so…incredibly…sexy,” he breathed, kissing her plush lips in between his last few words. The combination of Ben’s deep, rich voice and his words were enough for Rey and she came instantly. Ben held her tightly, thrusting a few more times before he joined her in the bliss they could feel from each other’s climaxes. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck and brought her lips to his forehead, kissing him tenderly. She smiled as she felt Ben nuzzle his face against her breasts as he laid his head against her neck, kissing her softly on the marks he had made just moments ago.

“I love you, Ben.”

“I love you more, Rey.”


	23. A Bump in the Honeymoon

Rey woke with a start, feeling a nausea unlike anything she had ever experienced. Careful not to wake her sleeping husband, she quickly made her way to the refresher before she emptied out her stomach, retching for a few moments. After the nausea seemed to dissipate, she slowly made her way back towards the bed, making sure to wash out her mouth a bit. As she walked towards the bed, she climbed in carefully and snuggled up close to Ben. She rested her head on his bare chest and let her fingers trace the scars up and down gently. 

“Are you ok, Rey?” he asked in a whisper. She looked up at him but continued stroking him lovingly.

“I’m fine, just a stomach ache I think,” she replied, trailing kisses up and down his scars. Ben sat up on one elbow and looked down on Rey, trying to keep himself focused, although it was challenging with her laying naked beside him. No matter how many times they had been intimate together, she still was able to throw him into a complete frenzy. Ben squeezed her shoulder gently before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He then let his hand graze her breasts gently before landing on her stomach. 

“I wish there was some way I could help you feel better,” he spoke as he rubbed her stomach softly.

“Being here in bed with you already makes me feel more like myself,” Rey responded, kissing him deeply on his full lips she loved so much. He kissed her back and slid his hand around to the small of her back, pulling her close.

“I wish we could stay here all day,” Rey continued as her fingers traced the curves of the muscles on his arms. Ben smiled with a glint in his eyes, moving his hand to brush the hair out of his wife’s face and tucking it gently behind her ear.

“I wish we could as well, but we have to get moving to the next phase of our honeymoon,” Ben replied.

“Wait, there’s more?” Ben chuckled softly at Rey’s response and kissed her once more on her lips.

“Of course, my love. There is so much more I want to show you,” he whispered against her lips, sounding very seductive to Rey that she flipped him onto his back so she could mount him. She ground her hips into his, a grin tugging at her lips when Ben groaned at the feeling.

“Then show me, my dear husband,” she breathed out as she ground her hips into his yet again. A yelp of pleasure escaped her lips when Ben grabbed her butt with both of his hands. He sat up so their faces were centimeters apart. 

“Oh, the things I want to show you,” he whispered, squeezing her butt gently and eliciting a moan from those sweet lips he loved so much. They leaned in to kiss when their attention was diverted by a loud booming sound just outside their speeder. The couple held each other and waited, listening intently. Another boom was heard and they both jumped up from the bed (and each other), moving towards the viewport to see what was going on outside.

Ben’s eyes widened as he saw two First Order shuttles landing just outside the perimeter of the town. He peered down at Rey and saw the worry in her eyes as well. Turning to face her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. She looked back at him and felt his growing concern through their bond.

“What should we do?” she whispered. Ben placed a hand on her cheek and ran his thumb softly under her eye.

“Those shuttles are the ones the First Order uses to patrol the galaxy with. They are not here for us and haven’t seen us. We can just as easily be on our way and out of their range without them knowing we were here,” he began. Ben searched her face before continuing.

“Something tells me you have something else in mind.” Rey turned her face so she could press her lips into his palm. Ben closed his eyes at the feel of her lips before looking at her once again.

“We can’t just leave, Ben. The people who live here are in danger and it’s not right,” she whispered sadly. Rey raised her hand to run her fingers softly through his hair and took a deep breath, deciding what she wanted to do. But before she could share her plan with her husband, her ears pricked up at a familiar sound from outside. They both turned and saw Resistance fighters pouring out of the sky. The comms began sparking to life inside their speeder and Ben raced to answer it.

“Ben, Rey! We’ve got this. You two get out of here before they see you. It’s just a typical patrol unit so we can handle it,” the voice of Poe spoke over the comms. Rey came over and stood beside Ben.

“Poe, we can help. We’re right here, so just tell us what to do,” she replied.

“Rey, it’s fine. Without a Supreme Leader, this is a piece of cake for us. We’ve got this. That’s an order,” Poe responded back quickly before the comms link ended. Before Rey could say anything else, a louder boom sounded and the couple rushed to the viewport once more. Both of the First Order shuttles were disengaged and Pasaana was safe. Rey breathed a sigh of relief and took Ben’s hand in her own. He squeezed her hand gently and turned to face her. Ben leaned down and sealed his lips over Rey’s gently before pulling back to lean his forehead against her own.

“Where we’re going next Rey, I’ll be able to reach the First Order and end all that they are doing. They still believe I am the Supreme Leader so I can dismantle the whole regime.” Rey stared at him silently, her lips slightly parted. Ben’s pulse began to quicken as the silence grew. He worried that what he said was wrong and that he ruined everything between them. But before he could rattle off an apology, he was suddenly thrown against the wall as Rey jumped into his arms and held him tightly in her embrace. Ben returned the embrace and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Rey pulled back and kissed him passionately, taking the breath away from him.

“What…what is it, Rey?” Ben asked after they parted from the kiss. Rey looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes, a small smile slowly spreading across her face.

“I know we never discussed anything in terms of the Force with everything that’s happened to us. But I had been hoping that us being together and being married brought you back to the light for good. There were times when I wasn’t sure and just hoped that I could keep you in the light. But now, with what you’ve just expressed, you’ve given up the darkness,” Rey explained. Ben slowly smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, tender but filled with all the passion he felt for her.

“I gave up the darkness for you since the moment we touched hands. You have brought me back to the light and I’m never going back to the dark,” he replied. They kissed once more then got ready for their trip to the next part of their honeymoon, hand in hand as their speeder went to lightspeed.


	24. Traveling to Coruscant

The speeder came out of lightspeed and into the orbit of the Coruscant system. Rey stared out of the viewport and gazed in wonder at the planet that seemed to be made entirely out of one giant city. Ben smiled softly at kissed Rey’s hand gently.

“I thought this would be an interesting planet to take you to since it’s so different from anywhere else in the galaxy. This was where the used Senate and original Jedi Temple used to stand. Now it’s just a metropolis and haven for any and all in the galaxy. Untouched by the First Order since there would be complete unrest and upset if it was taken over,” Ben explained. Rey continued to stare in wonder and squeezed Ben’s hand gently. Ben piloted the speeder down to the planet and parked the speeder in a quieter part of the large city, across the way from some apartment complexes. 

Taking Rey’s hand securely in his, Ben lead them towards the apartments, walked up the stairs, then stopped in front of one of the many doors. He punched in a code and the door unlocked. Before Rey could take a step forward, she was scooped up into Ben’s arms and he carried her over the threshold, kissing her deeply on her soft lips. As soon as they were inside, Ben set her back down again and watched as she looked around. The apartment was small but quaint and Rey loved every part of it. The room was bathed in cool colors from the specialty lamps that were put in and it reminded her fondly of how much she had come to love Naboo.

“How did you get this place?” she asked, still taking in everything around her. Ben watched as she ran her fingertips over the bedsheets and tried to keep his need for her in control.

“When I was still training with Luke, he took me here to view the Jedi Temple, or, at least what was left of it,” he replied as he walked to stand behind her, letting his hand rest on her stomach and smiling as she leaned her back into his chest. He let his lips taste her neck and kissed her gently, sucking lightly on her pulse point and grinning against her skin as he felt Rey begin to writhe against him.

“It’s very nice,” Rey claimed, letting her hand snake up to the back of Ben’s neck and making her own neck more exposed to his lips. She slowly began to grind her butt against his hips and smiled as she heard him moan into her skin.

“I need to send out the message to the First Order to dismantle them, but I don’t know if I can leave you just now,” he whispered into her ear, his breathe hot against her making her shudder in pleasure. Rey ran one of her hands down towards his penis and felt it already begin to harden through Ben’s pants.

“Then take me, Ben,” Rey whispered back, gripping his penis and making him grunt. Her husband became consumed by his desire and pushed her onto the bed, her stomach flat against the bedsheets. Ben leaned against her just enough so he wouldn’t crush her completely with his weight. Through their bond, he could feel his wife’s desire and instantly acted on it, pulling down her pants so she was bare before him. He undid his pants as well and watched as Rey sat up on her elbows, her stomach still laying against the bed. Ben ran his hands up Rey’s butt then up to her back underneath her clothes. Then his hands gripped her hips and pulled her butt closer to his erection. He plunged into her from behind and they both cried out in pleasure. Ben began to thrust into Rey as she matched his pace easily. It was quicker this time but still just as enjoyable as any time they surrendered to their carnal desires. 

When they both finished, Rey rolled over and stood up in front of Ben, pulling him down so she could kiss his lips. They then got ready to set out into the local market where a public comms unit was available for use. As Ben held his wife’s hand in the city streets, he swore that once he dismantled the First Order, they wouldn’t have to worry about anything like those monsters ever again.


End file.
